Kuroko no Basket sur Facebook
by Momoi-san
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque les joueurs de la célèbre Génération des Miracles sont sur Facebook et autres réseaux sociaux ? La réponse, la voici !
1. Kuroko no Basket sur Facebook !

**Kuroko no Basket… version Facebook !**

Que se passe-t-il lorsque les joueurs décident de s'inscrire sur Facebook ? La réponse selon moi, la voici !

* * *

 **Kise Ryota** _a rejoint le groupe « Mannequin professionnel »._

 _..._

 **Aomine Daiki** :Monsieur-arrogant arrive… ( _5 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Kise Ryota** : Pfff ! Tu peux parler **Aomine** -cchi ! ( _5 personnes aiment ça_ )

...

 **Akashi Seijuro** _aime la page « Les yeux vairons, les yeux mignons »_

 **Midorima Shintaro** _a commenté ça._

 **Midorima Shintaro** : …

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Quelque chose à dire, **Shintaro**?

 **Takao** : Oh ! Shin-chan s'est inscrit sur Facebook ! Attend je t'envoie une demande…

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Ne te fatigue pas, **Takao**.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Aka-chin, tes yeux sont très mignons.

 **Akashi Seijuro** : **Atsushi** , je le sais.

 **Aomine Daiki** : « Les yeux vairons, les yeux d'cochons » ! ( **Kuroko Tetsuya** _et_ **Takao** _aiment ça_.)

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : **Aomine** -kun, c'est méchant. ( _3 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Kise Ryota** : … ( **Midorima Shintaro** _aime ça._ )

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Entrainement triplé pour toi ce soir, **Daiki**. ( _3 personnes aiment ça._ )

...

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _aime la page « Les bonbons ? Ma passion ! »._

 **Aomine Daiki** _aime la page « Le Basket » + deux autres pages._

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** _a regardé le film_ _« SOS Fantômes_ _»._

 **Kagami Taiga** s'est affiché en couple. ( _25 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** _a commenté ça._

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Avec qui ? ( _8 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Aomine Daiki** : Avec sa main droite. ( _7 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Akashi Seijuro** _a identifié_ **Riko Aida**. ( _10 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Riko Aida** : Non mais mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

 **Kagama Taiga** : Oh shit... ( **Kuroko Tetsuya** _et_ **Himuro Tatsuya** _aiment ça._ )

 **Takao** : En plein dans l'mille, **Akashi Seijuro**! ( _5 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Kise Ryota** : Waouh, trop adorable ce couple !

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Tais-toi, **Kise**. ( _7 personnes aiment ça._ )

...

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _a identifié_ **Akashi Seijuro** , **Kuroko Tetsuya** , **Aomine Daiki** , **Midorima Shintaro** , **Kise Ryota** _sur une photo._

 **Kise Ryota** _a commenté ça.  
_

 **Kise Ryota** : **Murasakibara** -cchi ! Il ne faut pas que mes fans voient ça !

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : **Midorima** -kun fait une drôle de tête.

 **Midorima Shintaro** : J'avais un mauvais horoscope ce jour là, **Kuroko**...

 **Aomine Daiki** : C'est dingue, **Akashi** prend une pause impériale sur 80% des photos ! ( _5 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Akashi Seijuro** : C'est simplement parce que je suis absolu. ( _3 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Ca me donne faim.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Oi, c'est quoi ce sous-entendu là, **Murasakibara**?! ( _5 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir.

...

 **Kagami Taiga** _a publié sur son propre mur :_ La Génération des Miracles est cinglée ! ( **Takao** \+ _59 personnes aiment ça._ )


	2. Kuroko no Basket sur Facebook 2

**Kagami Taiga** _est devenu ami avec_ **Alexandra Garcia**.

 **Aomine Daiki** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Aomine Daiki** : Mais c'est **Riko** qui va être jalouse ! ( **Himuro Tatsuya** _aime ça._ )

 **Riko Aida** : Toi tu te la ferme, sinon je m'arrange avec ton coach pour te faire virer de ton équipe.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Quel genre d'arrangement ?

 **Kagami Taiga** : Tu joues avec le feu, Ahomine ! ( **Hyuga Junpei** _aime ça._ )

 **Akashi Seijuro** : JE suis le feu. ( _7 personnes aiment ça._ )

...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** _participe à un évènement « Manifestation contre la maltraitance animale »._

 **Murasakibara Astsushi** _aime la page « Candysan »._

 **Teppei Kiyoshi** _est devenu ami avec_ **Petit Lapin Rose**.

 **Kagami Taiga** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Kagami Taiga** : WTF ? ( **Himuro Tatsuya** _et_ **Alexandra Garcia** _aiment ça._ )

 **Aomine Daiki** : Il a sûrement ajouté une cougar… ( _5 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Je pense savoir qui est-ce. ( _4 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Petit Lapin Rose** : Tetsu-kuuuuuun !

 **Aomine Daiki** : Satsuki… ( _8 personnes aiment ça._ )

...

 **Akashi Seijuro** _aime la page « Ciseaux »._

 **Kise Ryota** _a commenté ça._

 **Kise Ryota** : UN PSYCHOPATHE !

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Ça t'étonne ? ( _5 personnes aiment ça_.) **  
**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : J'ai faim.

...

 **Takao** _a identifié_ **Midorima Shintaro** _sur une vidéo._

 **Akashi Seijuro** _a commenté ça._ **  
**

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Tu ne changes pas, **Shintaro**. _(6 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : **Midorima** -kun faisait ça aussi à l'époque de Teiko. ( _6 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Kise Ryota** : C'est si nostalgique !

 **Aomine Daiki** : N'empêche que c'est peu commun des joueurs qui nettoient leur casier après chaque match. ( _10 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Takao** : Shin-chan l'a déjà fait sur celui des autres !

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Qui t'as permis de me filmer lors de mon nettoyage, **Takao**?

 **Takao** : Pfff, fais pas ton rabat-joie...

...

 **Kise Ryota** _a découvert une nouvelle scène de crime sur Criminal Case._

 **Kise Ryota** _a découvert une nouvelle scène de crime sur Criminal Case._

 **Kise Ryota** _a découvert une nouvelle scène de crime sur Criminal Case._

 **Kise Ryota** _a découvert une nouvelle scène de crime sur Criminal Case._

 **Aomine Daiki** _a commenté ça._

 _._

 **Aomine Daiki** : T'es obligé de polluer le fil d'actu comme ça ?! ( _45 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Si je revois une seule de tes publications concernant ce jeu, je te tue. ( _46 personnes aiment ça_ )

...

 **Kise Ryota** _a découvert une nouvelle scène de crime sur Criminal Case._

 **Kagami Taiga** _a publié sur le mur de_ **Kise Ryota :**

« RIP **Kise -** tu resteras à jamais gravé dans nos cœurs. » ( _83 personnes aiment ça._ )

* * *

...

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre...

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir ! Je me lance tout juste sur ce site donc peut-être que la présentation n'est pas parfaite, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez?

Au prochain chapitre !


	3. Kuroko no Basket sur Tchatroom !

Cette fois, voici les joueurs sur Tchatroom !

J'ai piqué l'idée à **Ore-sama** et à sa traduction "Kuroko no ChatRoom" pour ce concept :D

Donc seuls les dialogues (et les pseudos) m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **[Milksket] enter in the tchatroom.**

 **[Psycho_pate] enter in the tchatroom.**

 **[BG_mannequin] enter in the tchatroom.**

 **[Oha-fan] enter in the tchatroom.**

 **[Jesuis_parfait] enter in the tchatroom.**

 **[je_te_mange] enter in the tchatroom.**

 **BG_mannequin** _Coucou !_

 **Milksket** _Bonjour_

 **BG_mannequin** _ça va ?_

 **je_te_mange** _kuro-chin ton pseudo me donne faim_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _salut les bouseux_

 **Psycho_pate** _Qui traites-tu de « bouseux » ?_

 **Oha-fan** _Pour commencer, il faut savoir qui est qui._

 **[BG_mannequin out of the room]**

 **[BG_mannequin enter in the tchatroom]**

 **BG_mannequin** _Je refais mon entrée !_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet imbécile ? et c'est qui ?_

 **Psycho_pate** _C'est aisé de le deviner, l'imbécile en question est Ryota._

 **Milksket** _Moi aussi j'ai faim_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _on parle de quoi là au juste ?_

 **je_te_mange** _du milkshake ?_

 **Oha-fan** _Pfff._

 **[Kawaii_pink enter in the tchatroom]**

 **Oha_fan** _Pour résumé, il me semble que "BG_mannequin" est Kise, que "Jesuis_parfait" est Aomine, "Milksket" est Kuroko, "je_te_mange" est certainement Murasakibara et pour finir, "Psycho_pate" est Akashi. Quant à "Kawaii_pink"..._

 **Psycho_pate** _J'aurais tendance à miser sur le pot de colle de Tetsuya, pour cette dernière._

 **Kawaii_pink** _JE NE SUIS PAS UN POT DE COLLE !_

 **je_te_mange** _je te mange_

 **Milksket** _hhçmkj,hn_

 **Oha_fan** _Je pense que Kuroko a un problème avec son clavier._

 **BG_mannequin** _Kuroko_cchi, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo !_

 **Milksket** _Désolé, c'est n°2 qui a écrit ça_

 **Kawaii_pink** _:)  
_

 **Psycho_Pate** _Qui t'as permis de venir, Satsuki ?_ _J'ai créé cette réunion informatique pour une annonce très importante. Je ne tolère pas d'intrus._

 **Oha-fan** _Une annonce ?_

 **Psycho_pate** _Une annonce._

 **Jesuis_parfait** _quelle annonce ?_

 **BG_mannequin** _Une annonce quoi !_

 **Milksket** _Quelle est cette annonce, Akashi-kun ?_

 **je_te_mange** _huh ?_

 **Psycho_Pate** _Vous m'agacez._

 **Jesuis_parfait** _mais c'est quoi cette putain d'annonce alors ?_

 **BG_mannequin** _Aomine-cchi, ne t'énerve pas…_

 **Milksket** _Momoi-san ?_

 **Kawaii_pink** _Oui Tetsu-kun ? :*_

 **Milksket** _Tu veux bien partir s'il te plait ?_

 **Kawaii_pink** _D'accord Tetsu-kun !_

 **[Kawaii_pink out of the room]**

 **Oha-fan** _Et cette annonce ?_

 **je_te_mange** _une annonce ? quelle annonce ?_

 **BG_mannequin** _Akashi-cchi ?_

 **Milksket** _vjnizocap_

 **Milksket** _Excusez-moi_

 **Oha-fan** _Bon._

 **je_te_mange** _bon_ **  
**

 **Oha-fan** _..._

 **Psycho_pate** _Il n'y a pas d'annonce._

 **BG_mannequin** _Quelqu'un sait où on peut acheter des yaourts 0% de matières grasses ?  
_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _y'a pas d'annonce ? sérieux ? pourquoi vouloir virer Satsu' alors ? laisse tomber tes yaourts toi..._ **  
**

 **Psycho_pate** _Parce que je ne l'aime pas. N'essaie pas de t'opposer à moi, Daiki._

 **Milksket** _Les amis... C'est embarrassant à dire..._

 **Oha-fan** _Qu'il y a t-il, Kuroko ?_

 **BG_mannequin** _Tu peux tout nous dire Kuroko-cchi ! (Personne ne sait où on peut trouver ces fichus yaourts ?)_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Kesta Tetsu ?_

 **je_te_mange** _Kuro-chin ? si tu as faim tu peux venir chez moi_

 **Psycho_pate** _Que t'arrive t-il, Tetsuya ?_

 **BG_mannequin** _C'est très stressant..._

 **[Milksket out of the room]**

 **BG_mannequin** _KUROKO-CCHI ?!_

 **[Taka_baka enter in the tchatroom]**

 **[Kataiga enter in the tchatroom]**

 **[Kotahaya enter in the tchatroom]**

 **[Tats_cool enter in the tchatroom]**

 **[Ryo enter in the tchatroom]**

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Ok. J'ai loupé un épisode là._

 **BG_mannequin** _Eeeeh?_

 **Taka_baka** _COUCOU_ _SHIN-CHAN !_

 **Oha_fan** _J'ai des trucs à faire, ciao._

 **[Oha_fan out of the room]**

 **Taka_baka** _Shin-chan ?_

 **Kataiga** _Where's Kuroko ?_

 **Tats_cool** _Hey Kagami ! Kuroko t'avais invité aussi ?_

 **Kataiga** _Yep !_

 **je_te_mange** _Muro-chin ?_

 **Tats_cool** _Ah, Murasaki' !_

 **Kotahaya** _Waouh ! Géant ! Akashi, ça farte ?! C'est moi Kotaro !_

 **[Psycho_pate out of the room]**

 **Jesuis_parfait** _N_ _on mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?_

 **Ryo** _Désolé !_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Ryo ?_

 **Ryo** _Oui... Tu es qui?_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Tout est dit dans mon pseudo._

 ** _Ryo_** _Aomine?_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Ouais._..

 **Ryo** Désolé ! _Il y_ _a l'entrainement tout à l'heure, tu te souviens ?_

 **[Jesuis_parfait out of the room]**

 **BG_mannequin** _Pourquoi tout le monde part ? :'(_

 **Ryo** _Désolé !_

 **BG_mannequin** _Pas la peine de t'excuser!_

 **BG_mannequin** _J'ai un rendez-vous pour un shooting, je vous laisse les amis !_

 **[BG_mannequin out of the room]**

 **Tats_cool** _Murasaki', ça te dit d'aller manger une glace ?_

 **je_te_mange** _une glace ?_

 **Tats_cool** _Cinq glaces ?_

 **je_te_mange** _on se rejoint devant chez toi Muro-chin_

 **[je_te_mange out of the room]**

 **Tats_cool** _C'te goinfre... ahah, a plus Taiga !_

 **Kataiga** _Bye ! Je sors aussi t'façon_

 **[Tats_cool out of the room]**

 **[Kataiga out of the room]**

 **Taka_baka** _Shin-chan ?_

 **[Ryo out of the room]**

 **[Kotahaya out of the room]**

 **Taka_baka** _SHIN-CHAN ?_

 **...**

* * *

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre "Kuroko no Basket sur... Tchatroom !"

J'espère que ça vous a autant plu que les sessions sur Facebook? (j'en ferais d'ailleurs d'autres sur Fb !)


	4. Kuroko no Basket sur Tchatroom 2

**C'est parti pour une nouvelle session de Kuroko no Basket sur Tchatroom !**

 **...**

* * *

 **[Makoto enter in the tchatroom]**

 **[Jesuis_parfait enter in the tchatroom]**

 **[Taka_baka enter in the tchatroom]**

 **Taka_baka** _Attendez, j'invite Shin-chan et les autres !_

 **Makoto** _Grouille ton cul, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire._

 **[Milksket enter in the tchatroom]**

 **[Oha_fan enter in the tchatroom]**

 **Jesuis_parfait** _C'est quoi le délire là, Takao ?_

 **Taka_baka** _Vous verrez !_

 **[BG_mannequin enter in the tchatroom]**

 **BG_mannequin** _Heeeey_

 **[je_te_mange enter in the tchatroom]**

 **Makoto** _Sérieux, l'abruti de service, explique-toi maintenant sinon j'me casse._

 **Taka_baka** _Attend !_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Ouais, explique-toi, j'ai la flemme de rester plus longtemps là_

 **Milksket** _Kise-kun j'ai trouvé des yaourts avec 0% de matières grasses_

 **BG_mannequin** _Non ! C'est vrai ? Où ça ?_

 **Milksket** _Dans une pub_

 **BG_mannequin** _Laquelle ?_

 **Milksket** _Je ne m'en souviens plus, désolé_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Un vent d'inutilité passe par ici…_

 **Makoto** _Ouais et il semble t'avoir frôlé, Aomine...  
_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Le seul qui puisse me frôler, c'est moi._

 **Makoto** _Toujours cette même rengaine, hein ?  
_

 **Oha_fan** _Takao. Ne nous fait pas perdre plus de temps ici. Pourquoi tiens-tu à nous réunir ?_

 **[Ryo enter in the tchatroom]**

 **[Kawaii_pink enter in the tchatroom]**

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Waouh, génial ! Comme si l'autre con de Makoto suffisait pas.  
_

 **Kawaii_pink** _Dai-chan !_

 **Makoto** _Je te défonce dès qu'on se voit._

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Calme tes hormones, t'es pas mon genre_

 **Makoto** _Je vais te tuer dès qu'on se verra, si t'y vois aucun inconvénient._

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Au secours, maman !_

 **[Psycho_pate enter in the tchatroom]**

 **[Kataiga enter in the tchatroom]**

 **Kataiga** _Takao ? Tu m'expliques ?_

 **Makoto** _On essaie de lui soutirer des infos depuis t'l'heure et c'connard prend pas la peine de répondre._

 **Oha_fan** _Soit un peu plus respectueux, Makoto._

 **Jesuis_parfait** _C'est pas comme si on te supportait déjà alors si t'es pas respectueux, dégage_

 **Milksket** _Aomine-kun, pourquoi es-tu si énervé ?_

 **Psycho_pate** _Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Tetsuya, il est constamment désagréable.  
_

 **je_te_mange** _Je cris que j'i cincé des buts de chips dns les lettres du clvier_

 **BG_mannequin** _L'aaamooouuuur brille sous les étoiles… d'une étrange lumière… la terre entière, en PARFAITE harmonie… vit un moment royal !_

 **Makoto** _Bouffon_

 **Psycho_pate** _Tu devrais éviter d'employer des mots que tu pourrais regretter plus-tard, Hanamiya._

 **je_te_mange** _Takao-chin j'en ai marre et j'ai faim_

 **Kataiga** _Who let the dogs out !_

 **BG_mannequin** _Woof woof woof woof woof !_

 **Kataiga** _Who let the dogs out !_

 **BG_mannequin** _Woof woof woof woof woof !_

 **Taka_baka** _When the party was Nice, the party was pumping…_

 **BG_mannequin** _Hey Ya Hipi Ya Yo !_

 **Taka_baka** _And everybody having a ball…_

 **BG_mannequin** _Hipi Ya Yo !_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _ok_

 **Oha_fan** _Désolant._

 **je_te_mange** _woof woof woof woof woof_

 **Makoto** _Vous avez atteint le sommet de la stupidité._

 **Psycho_pate** _De vrais enfants. D'insupportables enfants._ _  
_

 **Kawaii_pink** _J'adore !_

 **Milksket** _Who let the dog out…_

 **BG_mannequin** _Woof woof woof woof woof !_

 **Makoto** _Je vais faire une capture d'écran et je vais le montrer à tes petites fans hystériques_

 **BG_mannequin** _Non ! J'arrête !_

 **Makoto** _Trop tard._

 **[Makoto out of the room]**

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Débarrassés !_

 **Ryo** _Eh euh... Tu viens vraiment pas à l'entrainement ce soir ?_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _La flemme. Arrête de me bassiner avec ça_

 **Ryo** _Je suis désolé! Vraiment! Excuse moi! Tout est de ma faute..._

 **BG_mannequin** _Ma réputatioooooooooon..._

 **Oha_fan** _Takao, tu testes notre patience ou... ?  
_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Ouais parce que là ça se transforme en réunion anonyme des dégénérés mentaux_

 **Psycho_pate** _Taiga._

 **Kataiga** _Yes ?  
_

 **Psycho_Pate** _Devine ce que j'ai acheté hier ?_

 **Kataiga** _Euh..._

 **Psycho_pate** _Des ciseaux. Des ciseaux tout neufs._

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Qu'est ce que je disais_

 **Milksket** _Cette discussion ne mène à rien..._

 **Taka_baka** _Alors les gars, me tuez pas... Mais j'vous jure, j'avais un truc SUPER important à vous dire mais..._

 **Oha_fan** _Mais ?_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Mais ?!  
_

 **Kataiga** _But ?  
_

 **Psycho_pate** _Il n'y a pas de "mais" avec moi. Viens-en au fait et vite._

 **Taka_baka** _Ben j'ai oublié ledit truc SUPER important... ça n'empêche pas qu'on peut oublier ça et rester bons amis puis revenir à nos occupations habituelles ! ahahah_

 **Oha_fan** _Ahahah ! Non._

 **Psycho_pate** _Je vois. Il me semble que j'ai trouvé la première personne qui testera la qualité de ma nouvelle paire de ciseaux._

 **Milksket** _Takao-kun, je pense que tu devrais partir en voyage quelques temps_

 **Taka_baka** _Euh ? Pourquoi ?_

 **Kataiga** _Pour sauver ta peau ! LOL_

 **Oha_fan** _Non, j'ai une bien meilleure punition pour lui._

 **Oha_fan** _Je ne suis même pas déçu, Takao. Ça te ressemble tellement._

 **je_te_mange** p _our te faire pardonner je veux trois sachets de smarties, un paquet de sucettes, des chewing-gum et un gâteau au chocolat_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Ma parole mais quelle bande de cas sociaux_

 **Taka_baka** _Bon ben je vais vous laisser !_

 **[Taka_baka out of the room]**

 **BG_mannequin** _Détendez-vous les gars ! Who let the dogs out ?_

 **Kawaii_pink** _Woof woof woof woof woof ! Hihi ! On forme un formidable duo Kise-chan !_

 **BG_mannequin** _Amplement d'accord ! Même si je vais perdre ma réputation, on devrait monter un duo musicale ensemble :D  
_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Je te déconseille vivement de faire chanter cette casserole, tes oreilles vont saigner_

 **Kawaii_pink** _Dai-chan ! Arrête ça sinon je publie LA photo sur facebook ! Je veux bien monter un groupe avec toi Kise_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Ok ma petite Satsu que j'adoooore et qui chante si bien, je rigolais évidemment !_

 **Kawaii_pink** _Tetsu-kun, ça te dit qu'on passe la journée ensemble ?_

 **Psycho_pate** _Non, ça ne lui dit pas._

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Piou piou ! regardez la jalousie qui vole dans l'air...  
_

 **Milksket** _..._

 **BG_mannequin** _Who let the dogs out ? Out of the room room !_

 **Jesuis_parfait** _Écris encore une seule phrase de ta putain de musique et tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire sortir !_

 **BG_mannequin** _KYAAAAAH_

 **[BG_mannequin out of the room]**

 **je_te_mange** _je m'ennuie . . ._

 **je_te_mange** _. . ._

 **je_te_mange** _. . . ._

 **je_te_mange** _. . . . ._

 **je_te_mange** _. . . . . ._

 **Jesuis_parfait** _BORDEL VOUS ME RENDEZ DINGUE JME CASSE_

 **[Jesuis_parfait out of the room]**

 **Milksket** _M_ _urasakibara-kun, je pense que c'était de trop ça..._

 **je_te_mange** d _ésolé Kuro-chin mais je m'ennuie et en plus il faut que j'aille m'acheter à manger_

 **Kawaii-pink** _Teeeeeetsuuuuu-kuuuun, je viens te voir !_

 **Psycho_pate** _Non, il ne veut pas te voir. Reste là où tu es._

 **Kawaii_pink** _Pourquoi ça ?_

 **Psycho_pate** _Il est fiévreux._

 **Milksket** _Euh... Akashi-kun..._

 **Kawaii_pink** _Mon Tetsu-kun-d'amour est malade ? J'arrive !_

 **[Kawaii_pink out of the room]  
**

 **Milksket** _Mais je ne suis pas malade !_

 **Psycho_pate** _Dommage, je ne pensais pas me servir de mes ciseaux pour elle. M'enfin, je suppose qu'il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie._

 **Oha_fan** _Je vais vous laisser avant d'être le témoin d'un meurtre._

 **[Oha_fan out of the room]**

 **Ryo** _Je suis terriblement désolé pour le fait qu'Aomine séchait ses entrainements lorsque vous étiez ensemble au lycée... Vraiment, je m'en veux ! Pardonnez-moi !_

 **[Ryo out of the room]**

 **Kataiga** _Mais sinon j'ai pas bien suivi, depuis quand Kuroko est fiévreux ? Tout allait bien hier à l'entrainement pourtant ?_

 **Psycho_pate** _Tu ne peux pas prévoir la fièvre à l'avance, fin du débat._

 **Kataiga** _Mais il n'y a même pas eu de débat !_

 **Psycho_pate** _Et à ta place, je m'en irai avant que mes ciseaux coupent leur destinataire d'origine._

 **Milksket** _Akashi-kun ! Momoi-san est mon amie, pourquoi lui as-tu dit que j'étais fiévreux ?_

 **Kataiga** _Euh... Kuroko, on se voit demain, tchuss_

 **[Kataiga out of the room]**

 **Milksket** _Akashi-kun..._

 **Psycho_pate** _Pour éviter qu'elle te tourne autour. Et puis, je ne l'aime pas._

 **Milksket** _Elle n'a rien fait de mal..._

 **Psycho_pate** _Oui et ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas l'aimer._

 **Milksket** _Akashi-kun... Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?_

 **Psycho_pate** _Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis simplement absolu._

 **je_te_mange** _moi je suis gourmand d'après Muro-chin_

 **Milksket** _... Je crois que nous devrions continuer par message_

 **Psycho_pate** _Ou pas. Je viens directement te voir._

 **[Psycho_pate out of the room]  
**

 **Milksket** _Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'invite chez moi ?..._

 **je_te_mange** p _eut-être parce que tu es très gentil et que ton frigo est plein ?_

 **Milksket** _..._

 **je_te_mange** ...

 **Milksket** J'y vais, au revoir Murasakibara-kun

 **[Milksket out of the room]**

 **je_te_mange** _moi je pense que tous les problèmes peuvent êtres réglés avec la nourriture de toute façon  
_

 **je_te_mange** _puis autant les manger ses problèmes comme ça facilite les choses_

 **je_te_mange** _j'ai si faim que j'écris tout seul_

* * *

...

Et voilà, la seconde session sur le tchat s'achève ici !

Est-ce qu'elle vous a plu ? Je l'espère sincèrement et un **IMMENSE** merci pour vos reviews !

Si vous avez des idées de réseaux sociaux où la communication est facile, je suis preneuse (pour les prochains chapitres)

Note* : Le "Who let the dogs out" vient de la chanson "Who Let The Dogs Out" de Baha Men, voilà voilà ^_^

A bientôt !


	5. Kuroko no basket sur Facebook ! 3

Suite à vos reviews vraiment adorables, je me suis remotivée pour poursuivre cette fan-fiction donc je reviens en force ! yaaaay !

Je tiens à remercier toute celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews qui sont réellement motivantes et j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas de suivre cette fiction.

Donc pour ce chapitre, les célèbres joueurs de basket se retrouvent une nouvelle fois sur Facebook avec toujours plus de quiproquos, de querelles et de blagues.

Agréable lecture vous soit-elle !

Momoi-san

PS : Encore milles merci pour vos précédentes reviews !

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _a rejoint le groupe « Catalogue de Belles gosses »_

 **Kagami Taiga** _aime la page_ _« La passion du Basket_ »

 **Takao Kazunari** _a identifié_ **Midorima Shintaro** _sur une photo_ _._

 **Takao Kazunari** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Takao Kazunari** : Joyeux anniversaire Shin-chan ! :)))

...

 **Takao Kazunari** _est devenu célibataire._

 **Aomine Daiki** _a publié sur le mur de_ **Midorima Shintaro**.

« Bon anniv' »

 **Midorima Shintaro** _a commenté ça._

...

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Merci.

 **Kise Ryota** : HEH ? MIDORIMA-CCHI C'EST TON ANNIVERSAIRE ?! KYAAAH J'AVAIS OUBLIE !

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Même **Aomine** -kun s'en est souvenu, **Kise** -kun ( _5 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Aomine Daiki** : Ahah, la honte **Kise** !

 **Akashi Seijuro** : **Daiki** , te rends-tu au moins compte que tu viens d'user d'auto-dérision ? ( _8 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Aomine Daiki** : d'auto-dérision ?

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Je vois.

 **Midorima Shintaro** : N'oublions pas qu' **Aomine** est le seul qui puisse se moquer de lui-même. ( _11 personnes aiment ça._ )

...

 _3 amis ont publié sur le mur de_ **Midorima Shintaro** _pour son anniversaire._

 **Kise Ryota** « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MIDORIMA-CCHI ! Voilà, je voulais te dire que je t'apprécie beaucoup malgré que tu sois très introverti, hihi ! Je me souviens encore de la fois où je t'avais surprit à parler avec une plante verte lors de la soirée organisée par **Akashi** -cchi ! Tu lui parlais de l'entretien de tes cheveux et tu lui disais aussi que les siens étaient très élégants, après tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi... C'était super marrant ! Aussi, je me souviens quand... - **Lire la suite** »

 **Midorima Shintaro** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Midorima Shintaro** : ... merci.

 **Takao Kazunari** : HEIN ? Shin-chan a demandé à une plante de sortir avec lui ?! Et pourquoi pas moi, d'abord ?!

 **Aomine Daiki** : C'est moi ou il est jaloux d'une plante verte, celui du dessus là ? ( _3 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Non, je crois aussi **Aomine** -kun

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : je me rappelle, j'avais mangé pleins de gâteaux

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Il me semble que **Shintaro** avait un peu bu.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Bah ! Pour une fois qu'il se lâchait ! ( _75 personnes aiment ça_ )

 _..._

 **Kise Ryota** _aime la_ _page_ _« Kise Ryota Fan Club »_

 **Kagami Taiga** _a identifié_ **Kuroko Tetsuya** _sur une photo._

 **Akashi Seijuro** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Tu es beau, **Tetsuya**.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Merci **Akashi** -kun

 **Kise Ryota** : Waouh ! Si **Kagami** -cchi n'était pas en couple, je me serait pas gêné pour vous dire que vous formez un très joli couple **Kuroko** -cchi et **Kagami-** cchi !

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Dit-il alors qu'il ne se gêne absolument pas pour le dire. ( _6 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Aomine Daiki** : Putain mais **Kise** , tu cherches vraiment à mourir ma parole ! ( _50 personnes aiment ça_ ) **  
**

 **Kagami Taiga** : Haha ! Et on dirait que ça te dérangerait, hein, Ahomine ? ( **Kise Ryota** _aime ça._ )

 **Aomine Daiki** : La ferme Ba **kagami** !

 **Aomine Daiki** : Et sinon, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi on voit les cheveux d' **Murasakibara** en arrière plan ?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : il y avait un stand de bonbons derrière et **Kise** -chin a prit la photo au moment où je l'ai remarqué

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Stupide, **Ryota**. Ils ne vont pas ensemble, loin de là. Ta vision te fais défaut, semble-t-il.

 **Kagami Taiga** : ... ouais mais Kuroko c'est qu'un pote hein, vous en faites pas !

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Mieux vaut pour toi. ( **Riko Aida** _aime ça_.)

 **Kagami Taiga** : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Qui sait, un accident est si vite arrivé. ( _5 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Aomine Daiki** : j'le vois d'ici son sourire psychopathe... ( _896 personnes aiment ça_ )

...

 **Kise Ryota** _et_ **Murasakibara Atsushi** _ont_ rejoint _le groupe « Pour tous les fans de Disney »_

 **Akashi Seijuro** _et_ **Midorima Shintaro** _ont rejoint le groupe « Shogi en ligne 1vs1 »_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** _et_ **Aomine Daiki** _ont rejoint le groupe « Blue is life »_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** _a publié sur son propre mur._

« J'ai adopté un nouveau petit chien, quelqu'un aurait une idée de nom pour lui ? » ( _10 personnes aiment ça._ )

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : moi je propose pistache, chocolat, vanille ou caramel

 **Aomine Daiki** : Pfeh, on est pas entrain d'commander une glace **Murasakibara**

 **Aomine Daiki** : Moi j'dis "bigboobs"

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Tout comme nous ne sommes pas entrain de commenter une revue érotique, **Daiki**. Je dirai plutôt "Spooky".

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Ohaasadog.

 **Kise Ryota** : Babyladytropkawaii !

 **Kise Ryota** : Ou non, je sais ! Lady tout court ! Comme dans la Belle et le Clochard ! **  
**

 **Murasakibara** : et si c'est une femelle, **Kise** -chin ?

 **Kise Ryota** : Eh ben euh... Clochard !

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Sans commentaire. ( _8 personnes aiment ça._ )

...

 **Kagami Taiga** _a publié sur son propre mur._

« Et si ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu, laisse une review ! »

...

* * *

Et voilà, je clôture cette nouvelle session sur Facebook. Encore une fois, si vous avez des idées de réseaux sociaux où la communication est facile, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Bye !


	6. Kuroko no Basket sur Facebook ! 4

**En avant pour le chapitre 2 !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **ZA WARUD0** : Merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage pour la suite !

 **Laura-067** : Question de politesse, haha ! Et encore, Kise ne met pas que la vie de Kagami en danger, il met aussi (et surtout) la sienne... Merci d'être passée !

 **Deamon13** : Parfait, c'est essentiellement fait pour. Merci pour ta review !

 **Loucyanna** : Ça me fait super plaisir, merci pour ton passage !

Guest : Eh bien, en effet, j'y ai pensé mais il y a également le fait que j'associe notre petit Midorima à une plante verte (si ce n'est un ananas...), donc j'ai trouvé la comparaison plutôt amusante... Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Meikoow** : Haha, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur un point : ils sont complètement timbrés. Merci beaucoup pour cette review !

Et c'est reparti pour une session sur Facebook ;

Agréable lecture vous soit-elle !

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** _a rejoint le groupe « Équipe de Seirin »_

 **Aomine Daiki** _aime la page « Ice Bucket Challenge »_

 **Midorima Shintaro** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Tu es un peu en retard, je crois.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Ce truc est passé depuis 1 ans au moins ! WTF

 **Aomine Daiki** : mmh... ah bon ?

...

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _a publié sur son mur._

 _« J'ai été manger avec Muro-chin cette après-midi. »_

 **Kise Ryota** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Kise Ryota** : Moi hier j'ai été voir un match de Basket avec **Kasamatsu** -senpai !

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : ?! Depuis quand je t'ai en ami, toi ?!

 **Kise Ryota** : ;-;

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : C'est comme la fois où j'ai été manger une crêpe avec Muro-chin avant d'aller voir un match, elles étaient très bonnes et d'ailleurs j'ai faim rien que d'y penser

 **Aomine Daiki** : ON

 **Aomine Daiki** : S'EN

 **Aomine Daiki** : TAPE

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Moi aussi je trouve ça très inintéressant **Murasakibara** -kun

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Donc tu devrais te taire avant que je ne te cloue les doigts sur ton clavier si tu continues de monopoliser mon fil d'actualité, **Atsushi**.

 **Kise Ryota** : AHHHH ?

 **Aomine Daiki** : Tetsu ?

 **Kagami Taiga** : On dirait un Akashi Seijuro version très énervé et... j'aimerais mieux pas savoir pourquoi... ( _5 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Kise Ryota** : Les gars... Vous pensez que...

 **Aomine Daiki** : ?

 **Kise Ryota** : QUE AKASHI-CCHI A KIDNAPPÉ KUROKO-CCHI ?! T-T

 **Akashi Seijuro** : ...

 **Kagami Taiga** : ...

 **Aomine Daiki** : ...

 **Midorima Shintaro** : ...

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : ...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : ...

 **Lord Voldemort** : ...

...

 **Aomine Daiki** _est devenu ami avec_ **Ginette Bristeau Daiki**.

 **Ginette Bristeau Daiki** _a publié sur le mur de_ **Aomine Daiki**.

« coucou mon petit loup petit bonjour de toute la famille,, mamie biz ps: c'est quoi un poke ? » ( **Akashi Seijuro** _et 56 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Makoto Hanamiya** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Makoto Hanamiya** : On voit qu'il est très courtisé le Touhou, haha ! ( _8 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : C'est vraiment ta mamie, **Aomine** -kun ?

 **Aomine Daiki** : ouais..

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Les captures d'écran sont vraiment pratiques dans ce genre de cas. ( _5 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Aomine Daiki** : BORDEL T'AS PAS OSÉ AKASHI !

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Hum ? Navré, je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais référence. ( **Makoto Hanamiya** _aime ça_ )

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** : Pourquoi tu t'énerves mon petit loup ? ~ ( **Makoto Hanamiya** _aiment ça_ )

...

 **Akashi Seijuro** _s'est affiché en couple avec_ **Kuroko Tetsuya** _._ ( **Aida Riko** , **Kise Ryot** **a** _et 17 autres personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Kagami Taiga** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Kagami Taiga** : Nice couple ! ( **Kuroko** , fais gaffe quand même)

 **Aida Riko** : Au moins, je suis certaine que Taiga n'ira pas voir ailleurs ! ( **Kuroko Tetsuya** _aime ça_ )

 **Izuki Shun** : Quel duo imPRObable ! ( **Kiyoshi Teppei** _aime ça_ )

 **Nijimura Shouzo** : Je suis ému. ( _4 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Mibuchi Reo** : Mon petit Sei-chan grandit à une vitesse folle, omg... ~ ( **Nijimura Shouzo** _aime ça_ )

 **Hayama Kotaro** : Waouh ! On s'fait une p'tite soirée tous ensemble pour fêter ça ? ( **Kise Ryota** _aime ça_ )

 **Kise Ryota** : Oui oui oui ! Laissez-moi animer la soirée ! SVP SVP SVP

 **Midorima Shintaro** : Si Kise anime une quelconque soirée, ce sera sans moi. ( **Akashi Seijuro** , **Kuroko Tetsuya** , **Aomine Daiki** _et une autre personne aiment ça._ )

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Moi je veux bien venir si il y a un buffet ( **Nebuya Eikichi** _aime ça_ )

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Oh, je pourrai m'occuper du buffet si vous voulez !

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : J'ai rien dit ( **Aomine Daiki** _aime ça_ )

 **Akashi Seijuro** : **Tetsuya** , comprends-tu pourquoi je ne souhaitais pas l'afficher publiquement ?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Je comprend beaucoup mieux, **Akashi** -kun.

...

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** _aime la page_ _« Recettes de cuisine » + deux autres pages._

 **Midorima Shintaro** _aime une publication de « Le Vrai Horoscope »._

 **Akashi Seijuro** _a regardé « Chucky 4 »._

 **Aomine Daiki** _a commenté ça._

 _..._

 **Aomine Daiki** : Tiens c'est marrant, Chucky est roux lui aussi..

 **Kise Ryota** : En plus c'est un meurtrier psychopathe !

 **Aomine Daiki** : Et il est petit..

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Suis-je entrain de rêver ou vous me comparez à cette vulgaire poupée pas fichue de tuer un enfant ?

 **Kise Ryota** : *sifflote*

 **Aomine Daiki** : Ben ouais MON VIEUX

 **Midorima Shintaro** : L'alcool a encore fait des ravages en cette douce soirée de vendredi. ( _5 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Takao Kazunari** : Bilan du meurtre : deux jeunes basketteurs retrouvés morts, une paire de ciseaux plantée dans l'orifice... ( _5 personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Akashi Seijuro** : Je rectifie, bilan du meurtre : quatre basketteurs retrouvés morts. ( **Makoto Hanamiya** _aime ça_ )

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Fiou, enfin débarrassés de **Kise** !

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** : Et de ce flemmard pervers ;)

 **Takao Kazunari** : SHIN-CHAN TU VAS ME MANQUER :'(((

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Je crois que tu ne seras plus là pour l'affirmer, ça, **Takao** -kun ( **Akashi Seijuro** _aime ça_ )

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Et si je vous préparais de bons petits plats pour fêter notre nouveau couple phare ?

 **Aomine Daiki** : Vu comme ça... j'accepte volontiers tes ciseaux **Akashi**. ( _15 personnes aiment ça_ )

...

* * *

Pour cette session j'étais pas mal inspirée ! Ah, et j'espère que vous aurez au moins esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire ?

Une petite review ? :3

Momoi-san ~(^o^)/  



End file.
